


Keep The Nightmares Away

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader had something traumatic happen in their past (tortured by demons) and is still not over it, so they continue to have nightmares. Dean comforts them and helps them calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Nightmares Away

_“Don’t touch me!” You hissed as you violently pulled against your restraints. The demon that had been caressing your cheek was now backhanding you. You took a breath and tried to ignore the stinging in your right cheek, along with the other parts of your body in pain. You were pretty sure most of your ribs were broken, or fractured. You had cuts all over your chest and arms. Some were as long as rulers. But what was really bothering you was the knife that was currently sticking through your middle finger. The bastard had jammed the sharp object through the flesh when you spit in his face._

_The damned soul leaned over so he would be able to whisper in your ear. “I’ll touch you however I want, and wherever I want.” He backed away with a smirk._

_You looked down at your lap so you wouldn’t have to look at his mischievous grin. “Fuck you.” You muttered._

_“What did you say?” You continued to look at your lap. You wouldn’t give this piece of shit the time of day, and you were hell bent on letting him know that. It didn’t matter how much pain you were in._

_“I said,” You looked up into his black eyes before you spoke again. “Fuck. You.” You responded and gave him a smirk of your own. Your smile quickly faded when the demon laughed and pulled another knife from the table behind him and thrust it into your thigh._

_You let out a scream._

*

You sat up and clutched your chest in terror. You thought the nightmares had completely stopped since the last one you had was about a month ago. But no, of course you couldn’t be that lucky. You were cursed to live the life of a hunter. You hunted things and saved people. Occasionally, it meant the monsters getting the jump on you. That wasn’t anything. What you hadn't bet on was getting captured by demons and being tortured for a full month. Most of the bruises and cuts faded but the memories hadn’t. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?” You heard Dean’s muffled voice before you saw him. Before you could respond, your door was kicked open and a flash of light illuminated your body. You raised your hand in front of your eyes in order to prevent the light from potentially blinding you. You knew the light was coming from a flashlight and if Dean had a flashlight with then you knew he also had a gun with him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just please turn off the flashlight.” You asked, still shielding your eyes.

“Okay.”

“And put the safety on the gun.” You added, which made Dean chuckle before he flicked the light switch near the door. You smiled half-heartedly when Dean’s eyes caught yours. You knew by his expression that he knew something was wrong with you. You waited for him to approach the bed after he set the flashlight and gun down on your nightstand. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he sat on the corner of your bed. You shook your head furiously. 

“It’s nothing, Dean. Just a bad dream.” You fiddled with your fingers, not knowing that you had given yourself away by brushing over the scar on your middle finger. Dean knew about all of your scars from the incident. He was the one who patched you up while Sam took care of your kidnappers. 

“Nightmare?” He asked softly. 

You didn’t say anything.

“Come on, (Y/N). I know the signs. You were screaming, you’re drenched in sweat,” He pointed to your embarrassing armpit sweat stains before he continued. “And you were looking at your scar.” 

You looked back down at your fingers and continued to play with them.

“I’ve been in your bed enough times to know when you’re having a nightmare. (Y/N), look at me.” It was true. You asked him the night the boys rescued you to stay with you until you felt comfortable enough to sleep. After a week of Dean sitting on a chair waiting for you to fall asleep and eventually falling asleep himself, you invited him to sleep in your bed. He was there when you woke up screaming and crying. He’s seen you at your most vulnerable moments. There was no point in lying to him. You stopped playing with your fingers and reluctantly met Dean’s gaze. 

“Yeah. I had another nightmare.” You confessed.

“Demons?” You nodded.

“They’re not going to stop. Not now. Not ever. I would know.” His green eyes gleamed with sympathy. “Can I join you?” He pointed to the empty space next to you. You nodded and moved to the side. You thought he was going to sit up with you but once he got to his spot next to you, he laid down. You heard his head make contact with the pillow and were reminded of all the other times he was in your bed.

“I’m waiting…” You heard a soft pat and figured Dean hit the pillow next to his. You chuckled at his impatience before you lay down. You quickly turned on your side so you would be facing him.

“You and I have both been through hell. Me, literally. And you, figuratively.” 

“Your point being?” You asked with curiosity.

“We’ve been through the wringer. But we’re still here. That means something.” You knew what being alive meant to Dean. It meant he could protect you and his brother. It also meant saving people and hunting things. Nothing else mattered. As long as the people he loved were okay and he was doing the job he loved, everything else was irrelevant. It made it hard to believe that Dean had gone to hell because the spirit and the courage held within himself made him seem so incredibly human. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” You felt your eyelids get heavy. You knew you wanted to go back to sleep but you were too scared. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw them. The demons. You closed your eyes for a brief moment before you opened them. Green eyes were looking into your (Y/C/E) ones. 

`It’s okay. You can go to sleep. I’ll be right here if you need me.” He smiled and his face was the last thing you saw before you went back to sleep. 

*

_“You have such a pretty face. It would be a shame if someone were to mess it up…” The demon twirled the pocketknife in his hand before he punched your right cheek. It took all of you not to take the blood that had accumulated in your mouth and spit it back in his face._

_“Whoops! Looks like someone already did!” He chuckled. “Oh, darn…”He placed his hand on your cheek and rubbed it, making it throb. “I think that may leave a bruise.” You yanked your head away from him. “No matter. There are other things I can do.” Without any warning he ripped your shirt off your body, leaving you exposed._

_“No, don’t you dare touch me!” You shrieked and started to kick at the demon._

*

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” You felt your foot make contact with a body part and continued to kick at, who you thought was, your perpetrator. You then felt someone grab your wrists and your first instinct was to bite them. So you did. Your teeth sunk into their forearm and you planned to rip off a chunk of flesh before you heard a familiar voice. 

“(Y/N), Wake up! It’s me!” You recognized the gruff voice as Dean’s and immediately let go of the skin. You opened your eyes and stopped fighting. You looked at Dean, whose eyes weren’t filled with anger, but with concern. 

“It’s me, (Y/N). You’re safe.” He whispered. You felt your eyes brim with tears but you just kept staring at Dean. You didn't even notice that he had released your wrists from his grip. Your arms went limp at your sides. 

You let out a breath before you spoke his name. “Dean, I-” You wanted to apologize but instead of saying sorry, you let out a sob. Dean immediately took you into his arms and let you cry into his shirt.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. You’re safe.” He muttered into your hair as you cried. 

“Dean,” You responded and Dean pulled you away from his chest but kept his hold on you while you tried to talk through your tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“(Y/N), look at me.” His tone was soft yet firm. You did as you were told. “Don’t apologize. I’m not angry. C’mere,” He pulled you back to his chest and cradled you like a baby.

“It’s okay. You’re with me. You’re safe with me.” He whispered as he rocked you. 

“Dean, please don’t leave me. Don’t let them take me away again. Not from you.” You sobbed into his chest. 

“I won’t.” Dean’s reply wasn't enough. You needed to be closer to him. Your desperate need made you wrap your arms around his neck and buried your face in the crook of it. Without saying anything, Dean did exactly what you wanted him to do. He wrapped one arm around the small of your back and placed the other right below your neck. You felt his fingers softly press into your skin as he held you tightly. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m right here.”


End file.
